


【雀驼】圆 02

by yagisredhat



Category: AB6IX
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 22:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21144344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yagisredhat/pseuds/yagisredhat





	【雀驼】圆 02

是不能，不是不可以，也不是不让。

林煐岷情急之下的一句话彻底撕开了他们之间的谎言。孩子是他的，还是双胞胎。朴佑镇哆嗦着手打电话叫人来输血，电话那头的人事经理一脸莫名其妙，小心翼翼又问了一遍。

朴佑镇丧失了最后一丝的耐心，冲电话大吼，“我说，你他妈的，给我找两个A型的来医院输血！现在！马上！”电话打完就被他砸向了墙面，四分五裂。林煐岷还没见过这样失控的他，有些害怕，庆幸的是，朴佑镇并没有对他发脾气，只是冷静下来，一言不发的坐在凳子上，低头握住拳头不知道在想什么。在场的人都很怕下一秒这个拳头就挥到自己头上，急救室一片死寂。

朴总发火的威力很大，没几分钟，献血的人就来了。院长什么的，也乌压压来了一大群。林煐岷一个个鞠躬感谢的时候，朴佑镇起了身，拉住林煐岷带向自己怀里。  
“现在是你们应该求求里面的医生，赶紧救好孩子，不然明天就撤资。”

院长被逼的大汗淋漓，赶忙抓过护士进去问情况，护士小姐姐也吓得不轻，压着害怕胆战心惊的过来汇报，“可能是看到突然红灯，司机刹车的比较早，伤的没有特别重，就是失血过多，补上血孩子应该就没什么大碍了。”

林煐岷松了一口气，回头看见朴佑镇还紧绷着面容。  
“佑镇呐。”  
“你别说话。”  
带球跑的罪魁祸首就在面前， 朴佑镇被气得晕头转向，强忍着想打人的怒气。林煐岷后知后觉的反应过来朴佑镇已经知道了真相，颤颤巍巍的坐下来盘算应该怎么逃。  
“你别想跑。”  
朴佑镇一句话像一座大山压垮了他最后一点小心思，他知道跑不掉了。他也知道为什么女儿会突然跑向朴佑镇，金金不知道，但是妹妹是看过朴佑镇照片的，照片上反复被他拿出来磨砂过很多次的笑的发光的小虎牙，是他一辈子也忘不了也逃不掉的人所特有的。

手术很成功，朴佑镇千叮万嘱不能给漂亮的小公主留疤，医生也做了保证。一切安排妥当已经是深夜了，林煐岷把金金送回家又回到病房。朴佑镇疲惫的靠在病床旁边，抓着妹妹的手，还是那样静静地盯着也没休息。

“我来看着吧，你回家休息吧。”  
朴佑镇转过头，眼里血丝通红，但也就看了他一眼，又转过了头。  
“叫什么名字。”  
“小名叫橙橙。”  
朴佑镇看了眼林煐岷的橙发，嘴角抽搐，被这些奇奇怪怪的小名堵的说不出来话。  
“捂的住吗？”林煐岷试图去捂头发的手放了下来，低着头等着挨训。

朴佑镇放好橙橙的手，掖进被子里，也是林煐岷没见过的温柔神色。橙橙长得更像林煐岷，天使一样平静的睡颜，朴佑镇怎么都看不厌，软嘟嘟的小嘴巴，肉乎乎的小胳膊小腿，蹭蹭脸，像小棉袄一样热乎乎的脸庞，都遗传着林煐岷的可爱。

朴佑镇起身掖完被子，示意了一下，林煐岷不明不白的跟着朴佑镇出了门走上了天台，冷风吹得林煐岷一哆嗦，生了孩子以后身体就大不如前了，嘴唇也渐渐变深，但是他什么都没说，乖巧的站在他身后。

“搬过来住吧。”朴佑镇开了口。  
“什...什么？”林煐岷被这个重磅炸弹搞得措手不及。  
“我说孩子们。应该还离不开妈妈的照顾，你就先跟着过来吧。”  
还是为了孩子，林煐岷在心里为了刚刚自己的一丝期待不知道扇了自己多少耳光。风太大了，林煐岷冷的滚烫的眼泪也落了下来。  
“没关系，我们很好，你不必...”  
“哪里好了？跟着你寄人篱下叫别人爸爸？等孩子适应了就跟着我吧，放你们双宿双飞。”  
“谁...”  
“不是叫金东贤爸比吗？一家四口，想的挺美的。”  
朴佑镇讥讽的一笑，自己的孩子喊了别人四年的爸爸。  
林煐岷知道他误会了，却不知道怎么解释，只是摸着自己手上的冻疮伽不说话。

刚刚怀着孕出国，身无分文，因为怀孕和家里闹翻了，林妈偷偷打了一些钱也不够国外的大额开销。林煐岷开始大着肚子打工，那段时间真的很难，林煐岷哭过很多次，不仅仅是因为身体上怀孕而产生的各种不适，也不是一天十几次的孕吐，也不是每天老板的冷言冷语，而是明明已经伤透了五脏六腑，思念却还是紧紧缠绕着他的思绪，朴佑镇坚毅的下颚，留下的侧脸，一次又一次出现在他的梦里。

孩子们是早产的，那个时候东贤申请过来读书去做体检，正好撞见林煐岷大着肚子被绊倒在医院门口，身下全是血。生产的时候，金金在肚子里太调皮，脐带绕颈三圈，林煐岷生的很痛苦，脖颈青筋暴起，脸色苍白，满面的汗珠，还有一些流进眼睛，身下像有把剪刀在撕裂着他，真的很想放弃。朴佑镇笑起来的虎牙一遍又一遍在眼前浮现，林煐岷觉得自己快不行了，最后一下用力之后就虚脱了。耳畔响起响亮的哭嚎又将他拉了回来。

“还有一个，煐岷哥加油！”金东贤的声音模糊不清，林煐岷实在是没了力气，医生护士也急的团团转，最后吊着营养逼着林煐岷用力。橙橙呱呱坠地的时候，林煐岷昏了过去。

生完孩子开销更大了，金东贤借了他很多钱，他本来不想接受的，但生活的压力逼得他实在是没有办法，两个孩子还要吃穿用。孩子们都很乖很听话，不怎么哭也不闹，而且懂事的让人心疼，小小年纪就学会了看人脸色。之后林妈给林父看了孩子照片，两老赶了过来，金金橙橙惹人喜爱嘴巴甜，哄得两老笑的合不拢嘴，回韩国之后，每个月陆陆续续林煐岷汇钱过去养孩子，这才还清了金东贤的钱。

朴佑镇有什么资格在这里讥讽自己和东贤，林煐岷突然变得很生气，这些年被生活压榨逼迫的无力感他体会了无数次，但从来没有这一次一样让他绝望。

“你有什么资格带走他们？”林煐岷冷的双唇颤抖，声线也不平稳，腿上打着哆嗦，抱着胳膊揉搓着生热，嘴里还是很硬气。

“就凭他们是我的孩子！”朴佑镇转过身看到林煐岷冻紫的嘴唇，住了嘴，他以前，明明没有这么怕冷，下意识开始解自己大衣的扣子。

林煐岷看到他的动作往后退了一步，“那也是我生的，跟你没有关系。”说完转身下楼。  
朴佑镇紧跟着抓住他，冰凉的手冷的朴佑镇一激灵，“手怎么这么凉。”明明穿的也不薄，朴佑镇脱下衣服给他披上。  
像是一句随口的关怀也足以让林煐岷溃不成军，抬起的脸上满脸泪痕。  
“你放过我好不好。算我求你。”  
朴佑镇眼神一暗，“那谁来放过我呢。”  
突然的示弱让场面一时寂静无言。  
“佑镇呐，我们五年前就算了的。别再纠缠了好吗？”林煐岷前所未有的疲惫，坐在了台阶上，他不想再在朴佑镇时不时给出的温暖面前沉沉浮浮了。  
朴佑镇也坐下来把林煐岷抱在怀里，“婚是你要离的，我没签字，就不作数。”  
林煐岷惊诧的回头看向他，神色不像是在说谎。竟然没签字。  
“所以我的法定妻子，你还要带着我的孩子们，去哪里？”  
“至少等橙橙恢复吧，我家条件总是更好的，如果有后遗症也可以及时发现。”  
后遗症是随口瞎编的，林煐岷却动了心，其他的都是借口，还是控制不住的想要靠近才是真的。

结婚其实很突然，之前林煐岷只是心里偷偷地喜欢隔壁家的弟弟，疯闹的时候很有趣，跳舞的时候很有魅力，安静的时候又深沉的很有自己的思想。

直到那天聚会，朴佑镇把他拦住，笑了一下，露出漂亮的小虎牙，蹲下来郑重的求婚。

“林煐岷，我喜欢你，要嫁给我吗？”  
林煐岷认识的朴佑镇，平时最多虚头巴脑的鬼主意，尤为擅长不走心却勾引人的甜言蜜语，像这样赤裸裸的好像把真心捧出来，像初涉情场急躁的毛头小伙一样的告白，大概是第一次。

几乎是没有犹豫的，林煐岷就答应了。尖叫起哄声此起彼伏，一切像踩在棉花糖一样不真实。

那天晚上他们做了，很激烈的，就在聚会顶楼露天的总统套房。

那晚星星很亮，像身上朴佑镇的眼睛，林煐岷分不清是谁更亮。朴佑镇很急，撕开他的衣服就吻了下来，热烈的嘴唇在脖颈打圈，时不时试探着脖后的腺体，水蜜桃一样甜腻的香味让朴佑镇昏了头，反复的吮吸品尝。这是林煐岷最敏感的地方，林煐岷挣扎着眼睛就溢出了眼泪，眼前的天空开始模糊。

“这就不行了吗？”熟悉的少年感不再，低沉诱惑的嗓音让林煐岷突然发现朴佑镇是个真正的男人了。热切的吻一路向下，轻揉慢捻着他的凸起，胯下的欲龙逐渐苏醒，大腿根部被硬硬的巨物抵住，林煐岷清清楚楚的知道那是什么。

一根手指沾着黏液在后穴口徘徊，林煐岷难耐的磨蹭起了床单，朴佑镇的唇离开了上身，一口含住了林煐岷高挺的肉棒，酥麻感卷席了林煐岷的脑海，细声呻吟了起来。朴佑镇有技巧的在龟头舔弄，手指趁其不备插进了红嫩的后穴。前后夹击逼得林煐岷忍不住破碎的吟哦，放声叫了出来。朴佑镇吞吐着肉棒，一手磨蹭着穴内的软肉，进进出出的找寻最嫩的那一块，一手抚摸着囊袋把玩。巨大的快感一波一波的袭击着林煐岷，未开发过得后穴分泌出粘腻的肠液，朴佑镇伸进了第三根手指。林煐岷感觉自己像一艘漫无目的的船只，在大海上起起伏伏，找不到方向，濒临沉船的边缘。后穴抽插的速度越来越快，手指又多了一根，朴佑镇嘴里吞含得越来越用力，林煐岷就着快感攀上了高峰，射了朴佑镇一嘴腥甜的精液。

朴佑镇含着精液吐了一口，亲上了林煐岷的唇，林煐岷歪了歪头嫌脏，朴佑镇掐着他的脸逼他就范。  
“自己的味道不尝尝吗？”  
林煐岷委屈的吧唧吧唧嘴，尝到了自己下身的味道。  
谁知朴佑镇又低下头，含住了他开合着的后穴，舔弄了起来。刚刚高潮过得身体，又敏感了起来，酥酥麻麻的电流穿过身体，林煐岷抓着床单放声浪叫了起来。平时安安静静可爱的哥哥上了床变得如此浪荡，朴佑镇开心极了，抓过他的臀部就把肉棒捅了进去。嘴上沾染着肠液喂给林煐岷尝。

虽然已经做过开发，但林煐岷还是被朴佑镇的尺寸撑的生疼，支支吾吾的落下眼泪，嘴上舔着自己的肠液，强忍着痛意。朴佑镇尽量温柔的进出，等他适应之后开始大开大合的抽插，后穴第一次尝到被填满的美妙，林煐岷快活的嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟着，哽咽着。

朴佑镇不想说话，喘息声一阵接着一阵，林煐岷的嫩穴太过紧致，他忍得很辛苦才不至于开头就射出来。他也很会叫，很会哭，朴佑镇简直怀疑林煐岷给他施了什么魔法。脸上的眼泪流淌着，身下的肠液也噗叽噗叽分泌出来，在两人交合的位置随着大力的动作溅出来。

“喜欢吗？”朴佑镇拍打着林煐岷的翘臀问道。  
“喜...欢。嗯！”林煐岷被五浅一深的捣弄操的神志不清。  
“喜欢什么？”  
“啊~喜..喜欢佑镇。”  
“不喜欢我操你吗？”  
“喜欢呀~”娇媚的尾音带着一点撒娇，朴佑镇把他按在阳台上后入。  
低头就是整个城市的夜景，却没有身下交合的景色更好看。淫靡的进出，紫色的肉棒上沾染着透明的肠液，林煐岷水越来越多，顺着腿流了下来。后穴还因为刺激一抽一抽的紧缩着，朴佑镇爽的不行，双手抬起林煐岷的臀部就是快速的抽插着，每一次都戳进最深处，或者那方软肉。

林煐岷受不了这么快节奏的操弄，嘴里哼哼唧唧的求饶，越哭越大声。朴佑镇才不管他这么多，操弄着翻出来嫩肉的后穴冲刺着，手脚紧绷，达到高潮。

一切似乎恢复了平静，林煐岷大口喘息着呼吸新鲜空气，泪痕还未干，以为结束了逃生一般的进了浴室。进去了又不会清理，揉搓着后穴，拿着淋浴头冲刷又不得章法。朴佑镇进去就看见这幅场景，刚刚被操的还没有闭上的后穴红红肿肿的对着自己，娇艳欲滴，随着水流流出白色的浊液。关了淋浴，把林煐岷往冰冷的大理石水台上一放，勃起的阴茎又对准了后穴。

林煐岷吓得蜷起了身子，又开始求饶。夜还很长，朴佑镇做了个尽兴。

只不过，忘了一件最重要的事情，标记。


End file.
